Never knew the Truth
by LawLover16
Summary: After Twilight and the rest of the Elements of Harmony defeated Tirek, the orphanage in canterlot got an alicorn girl for adoption. Luna selected the Alicorn as her student and was Moonlight's "mother". 10 years after her "adoption" she still can't believe that she lives with celestia and luna. When she meets an old friend in the sculpture garden things suddenly change again.
1. Prolouge

**Never knew the truth**

**Prolouge:**

After the events with Tirek, something new was up. An orphanage in Canterlot had a new `member`, an Alicorn girl. She was just a baby when she got there but a note was tagged to her. The note said `Her name is Moonlight. Take good care of her and try to find her a good family. Love, her parents`.

The years went by and Moonlight grew a little slower then her `playmates`, so she was bullied. `What's wrong with you guys? I thought you were better then that.` a young colt, same age as Moonlight said and came over to Moonlight to comfort her. Even my real parents didn't want me. Why else am I here?` Moonlight cried going in the orphanage. She was, like all the others, 5 years old, but she looked like 3.

One night Moonlight couldn't sleep and gazed out the window in her little room. Suddenly a shooting star went by and she wished to be more like the others. `Couldn't sleep either huh?` the colt who helped her that day stood in the doorway. `Its just you, Shadow Blade. I thought it was Shining Armor.` Moonlight replied. She hated the orphanage and wanted to be adopted soon.

As the days went by, princess Celestia and princess Luna visited the orphanage. Everyone wanted to be adopted by one of them, even Moonlight. When the princesses went through the row of little colts and fillies, Moonlight hid behind the curtain. ` Do you have special fillies or colts here?` Luna wanted to know. Everyone was confused by her question, but they said, that Moonlight was `special`. She heard that and quickly teleported away.

`Where could she be? She never ran away before.` Shining Armor said, he volunteered at the orphanage. He heard sobbing, so he looked behind a bush in the garden. Moonlight sat there and cried. `I'm not special. I don't even have a cutie mark as everyone else.` she said with sobs between her words.

Even though she never knew why she was different she didn't really cared that she was special. `you are more then just special, Moonlight.` a voice interrupted her thoughts. When she looked up she saw princess Luna standing there looking at her. Moonlight acted quickly and bowed before her even though she knew she didn't need to do that. Luna was confused at her action at fist but then smiled and sat down beside her. `How old are u, Moonlight?` she asked. Moonlight replied that she was 10. `Everyone makes fun of me, because I'm different. I'm an Alicorn and I hate it. I don't even know why I'm this way!` Moonlight suddenly cried in Luna's chest and Luna wrapped her wings around her. She whispered `Everything is fine, mommy is here. No need to cry dear.` Celestia who saw what happened there just smiled and said that this filly is going to be Luna's student.

And so the story begun, a wonderful story about friendship and about that being different is not bad.


	2. Chapter 1: the sweetest thing ever done

**Never knew the truth**

**Chapter 1: the sweetest thing ever done**

Moonlight woke up. She couldn't believe that she now lived 10 years with Luna and Celestia. „Amazing. I can't believe it's now 10 years since my 'adoption'. And..." Moonlight stopped and thought. „IT'S MY BIRTHDAY".

A certain draconequus heard that and enterd her room. „Good morning Moonlight. Did you sleep well, my dear?" the draconequus asked. Moonlight looked at the door and smiled: „Couldn't have slept better Discord. Did you sleep well?" Discord smiled back at Moonlight. „Of course." Moonlight knew Discord for like 9 years now and she also knew his secrets. So she didn't bother to find out that he was in love with Fluttershy. Even Twilight Sparkle and Applejack knew but they found it out by themselfs.

After getting 'dressed' they went down in the dining room to eat breakfest but found the room was empty. „Strange, 'mother' Luna knows that I'm turning 15 today. Maybe she is still..." Suddenly something scared Moonlight from behind.

Discord tried his best to hold back his laugh. „Happy Birthday,Moonlight. We all have a special surprise for you." Luna said as Moonlight was calm again. She new she was different from all the other ponies she knew and that hurt her a bit but she didn't show it.

Luna led Moonlight in the Canterlot Sculpture Garden, even though Discord covered her eyes so she couldn't she where they were going. As Discord took his hands away and Moonlight opened her eyes she couldn't believe what she saw: a birth- and 'adoption-day' party. „This is so nice of you guys...I...I can't say anything except of: THANK YOU!" Moonlight almost cried out of joy. In all the years she was alive she just heard 'Black monster', 'blank flanks are not special' or even 'go back where you came from, u scum' but noone ever did something this sweet for her, not even in the orphanage...

Somewhere else in Equestria a red stalion witha black mane and a blak sword as cutie mark stood by the window and sighed: „It's been 10 years now since i last see you, Moonlight. I remember the day we first met..." A orange pegasus entered the room. „Shadow Blade, Shining Armor wants to spaeck with you, immediatly." the pegasus said. Shadow Blade turned around: „If the captain wants to see me then i shouldn't let him wait. See you at lunch, Flash Sentry."

Shadow Blade left the room leaving Flash Sentry alone. 'She is lucky to have this stalion as a friend.' Flash thought about Moonlight. Something about this name bothered him though, he didn't know why but he felt like he was responsible for what happened to her.

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 2: The dream

**Never knew the Truth**

**Chapter 2: The dream**

The party lasted the entire day and all had fun except Discord. „What's wrong, 'daddy' Discord? Afraid to ask Fluttershy for a dance?" Moonlight said, making Discord's face as red as a tomato. He knew she was right and he knew that she would tell Fluttershy sooner or later anyways if he doesn't tall her him self. „I hate it when you are right Moonlight, but how could I possibly ask Fluttershy for a dance?" Discord replied nervous as he was. Moonlight knew that Discord would give up his magic and be a pony just to be with Fluttershy, but what fun would he have than? Nonetheless he really loved Fluttershy and ironic as it was he was too shy to talk to her. „It's getting late. I should go to sleep now. I'm practicing my skills with Luna tomorrow and Discord..." Moonlight said looking in the sky. Discord looked at her. „It'd be nice to just talk to her in private, or at the gala next week. Hopefully Celestia allows you to take part this year." then Moonlight got back into her room and layed down.

* * *

Moonlight woke up in a strange yet adorable world. It reminded her of her childhoo at the orphanage. „You will never get your cutie mark you nightshade." Moonlight heard a girl with green hair mand white fur. „Hey leave her alone, Diamond Shine. You may be the first who got her cutie mark but she is just 3 years old." a blue haired unicorn stalion said. It was Shining Armor, Moonlight always liked him best because he was always there for her. „Shinig is right, Diamond Shine. Don't be mean to her just because she is different." princess Cadance said, looking strict at Diamond Shine and her friends.

Suddenly Moonlight saw herself in a mirror. She saw a black Alicorn with dangerous looking blood red eyes, black hair with red strands and wings not likely for a pegasus or alicorn. She looked at her flank at it was empty, what else. 'Maybe Diamond Shine was right. Maybe i never get my cutie mark.' Moonlight said to herself. Suddenly she heard Discord in her mind. Telling her that she is more special than what the others can see. Telling her that she is the funniest pony he had ever met, next to Pinkie Pie.

„Moonlight do you remember me?" a strange but familiar voice called out. „It's me, Shadow Blade. Your best friend." Moonlight remembered a red colt with black hair. She smiled at him when he came closer. He has grown, a lot. Suddenly Moonlight's heart beated faster than ever and she felt her cheeks get warm. „Shadow Blade, how did u got here?" Moonlight asked after a minute of silence. He gave no awnser instead he moved towards her and pulled her closer. Moonlight knew he would kiss her but then she woke up.

Moonlight sat up in her bed, not noticing that she almost kissed Discord. „I assume that you slept well, my dear." Discord just said chuckling. She didn't evenrealised that she overslept.

After a quick breakfest Moonlight met with princess Luna in the Canterlot Sculpture Garden to practise. What they didn't know was that they were spied.

„She is even more beautiful as I remember her. Can it really be my dear friend Moonlight?" The mysterious Stalion came out of hiding and walked toward Luna and Moonlight.

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 3: old friends, old wounds

**Never knew the truth**

**Chapter 3: old friends, old wounds**

Moonlight was in the middle of traininig as Luna shrieked. „It's a pleasure to meet you in person, princess Luna." the stalion said bowing down. Moonlight was snapped out of training by the voice of the stalion. „Shadow Blade, is that really you? I haven't seen you in..." Moonlight said racing towards Shadow Blade. „...10 years. You have grown alot since I've last seen you." Shadow Blade replied as he hugged Moonlight. „I haven't grown much. You know that i always grew slower than others. You have grown much." „I know. Oh by the way Shining Armor accepted me and now I will be a royal guard."

Moonlight and Shadow Blade talked about what the missed in the time they didn't have together. „Sorry to interupt you two but Moonlight, Celestia needs you for the preparetions of the Grand Gallopping Gala. Immediatly" Discord said making Shadow Blade back away. „Moonlight, why is the Spirit of Chaos and Disharmony not inprisoned in stone? And why are you not afraid?" Shadow Blade said. „Oh I forgot to tell you that Discord is kind of my 'father'. Surprise" Moonlight awnsered in a nervous chuckle. „That leads me to the question..." Discord started glaring at the afraid unicorn and back at Moonlight. „...from where do you know him Moonlight, my dear?" Moonlight explained Discord and Shadow Blade everything from why she knows Shadow Blade and why Discord is here. Shadow Blade understood immideatly and said 'Sorry' to Discord.

Celestia was waiting for Moonlight and Discor in the throne room. She was walking around impatient. „Sorry that we are late Celestia. We met an old friend from Moonlight." Discord said as he and Moonlight came in. „It's alright." Celestia replied noticing that Moonlight looked at the floor. She didn't say anything just looked at the ground.

***in Moonlight's mind***

„What is she even doing here? You know that just 'normal ponies' can join the game." Diamond Shine said glaring at the just 3 year old Moonlight. Moonlight always lied about her age because she didn't want to be an outcast which she was. „Don't be always so mean Diamond Shine. Let her play..." Shadow Blade defended Moonlight. She said nothing and just trotted away.

That Shadow Blade came and they talked about their lives ripped open old wounds and it hurt.

***back in reality***

„Moonlight? Are you alright?" Cxelestia said to get Moonlight's attention. „Huh? Oh yeah i'm...fine...it's just that...nevermind." Moonlight replied still looking at the floor. „I'm not feeling well. I go to sleep now. I still have stuff to do" Moonlight went to her room. 'I can't tell them. I'm 15 years old and still don't have my cutie mark. Maybe I'll get it at the gala.' Moonlight thought. She was hurt by the thought that Diamond Shine is propably now a sucessful magic teacher in Celestia's school for gifted unicorns. It made her sick that the pony she hated the most had more to do then her. At least she had a 'family' now, which cares for her and which made her happy. Moonlight smiled at that thought and entered her room.

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 4: Gala Preparations

**Never knew the Truth**

**Chapter 4: gala preparations**

Moonlight was in her room and she locked the door, trying to prevent that Discord comes in her room even though she knew he comes in anyway.

She looked at her desk and saw an unfinished dress and a sewing mashine. 'I must finish my dress for the gala in two days. If Diamond Shine will be there as well?' Moonlight said to herself shaking the last thought out of her head.

* * *

Meanwhile in Ponyville, Rarity was very busy to finish the dresses for her and her friends. Suddenly someone knocked on the door of the Carousel Boutique.

„Come in. Can't talk, too busy." Rarity awnsered. Discord stood in the doorway. „Hello Rarity. Have you seen Fluttershy?" Discord asked. Rarity was confused by his question. Didn't he knew that Fluttershy was mostly in her cottage or did he just forgot? „She is probably in her cottage. Why are you asking anyway?" Rarity replied turning to her work again. „No special reason, but thank you Rarity." Discord said and snapped his fingers.

He stood in front of Fluttershy's cottage. It was surrounded by little bird houses and stuff, but he didn't care because he lived here before. Discord knocked on the door with his eagle claw. „I'm coming." Fluttershy's sweet voice called out. As she opened the door she was a bit confused at first. „Discord what are you doing here? It's not our usaul 'tea day'." Fluttershy spoke after a whole minute of silence. „May I come in my dear? I need to ask you something about the gala." Discord said looking in her teal eyes. She agreed and he sat down on the couch."What is it you wanted to ask me?" Fluttershy asked. Discord was silent for a moment, thinking about his question. He then said: „I wanted to ask you if you would go to the Grand Gallopping Gala with me. If you want to." Discord looked at the floor trying to hide his face. „Sure, I'd love to." Fluttershy replied smiling at him. They hadn't seen each other that much lately and even the fact they wrote letters to each other was no excuse. „We need to make up the time we haven't seen each other." These words from Fluttershy that she would love to go with him to the gala and that they had to make up the 'lost' time were music in Discord's ears. He celebrated inside but just said that he would see her in two days again. After that he teleported away.

* * *

Back in Canterlot, Moonlight was about to finish her dress when suddenly Discord fell on her bed and celebrated. „Why are you so happy Discord? Is something up with Fluttershy?" Moonlight asked with a smile. „Fluttershy and I have a 'date'. This is the most amazing moment in my immortal life. I'm going with the most beautiful mare to the Grand Gallopping Gala." Discord cheered. Moonlight turned away to finish her dress. She and Discord were more then just best friends or family. They were practicly one...they couldn't be seperated, but Discord respected her privacyand her lessons with, who he called Lulu. Even though he wished to spend more time with Moonlight and took every opportunity to do so.

„How comes? I mean she is just interested in you as a friend. You know that Discord." Moonlight suddenly said after like 2 full silent minutes. Discord knew that but he would give it a try. „Well I asked her if she wanted to go with me to the gala and she said that she would love to because we have to make up the 'lost' time." Discord replied sitting up in Moonlight's bed. All he heard was a quiet giggle from Moonlight who was finishing her dress. „Hey, why is that so funny?" Discord asked a bit angry. „Nothing it's just really funny to me. I know a secret of Fluttershy about you but I pinkie promised her not to tell you." Moonlight said with a chuckle. Even if she didn't pinkie promised it she was not allowed to tell him. Princess Luna always said: „As the Princess of the night, you are not allowed to talk about the dreams you visited. That's the First and most important rule."

Discord and Moonlight talked the whole time. When a guard knocked at Moonlight's door. „Your highness, You and Discord will be awaited at the dinner table. Princess Twilight and her friends as well as Princess Cadance and her husband Shining Armor came. You should really go down there now." the guard said. „We be there in a minute. Thank you for telling me, Flash Sentry." Moonlight said. She could tell which guard had knocked just by listennig to the voice.

At dinner Celestia talked about what preparations must be done by tomorrow. Everyone, except of discord Moonlight and Luna got a task. Moonlight set herself a task. She wanted to ask Shadow Blade if he would join the gala. When she asked if she could invite him Celestia just asked why. „He...well...he has never been to the gala before so I thought...it would be a nice Friendship present for him." Moonlight blushed when she said that. Discord knew the look on Moonlight's face because he had the same look when Fluttershy invited him to a teaparty after the whole thing with Tirek.

Discord knew that she loved him, even if it was just a little, he wanted to help her.

To be continued...

* * *

**Author's note: I'm sorry that I do it now but it's important. Yes Moonlight is a princess since her birth but she doesn't know it. Yes Moonlight is my own OC so please no hate because she is an Alicorn. Yes I ship Fluttercord because i think it's cute that the Element of Kindness and th Spirit of Chaos are friends. Shadow Blade and Diamond Shine are OC's I created just for this story.**

**I do NOT own any of the original My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, like Twilight, Celestia or even Discord.**

**This story is inspired by the PMV's to fluttercord and partly by other Fanfictions. Even Bride of Discord. Fluttercord is not the Main pairing, it's focused on the life of Moonlight.**

**I hope you enjoyed my FIRST fanfiction so far.**


	6. Chapter 5: The Gala

**Never knew the truth**

**Chapter 5: The Gala**

The gala was just one day away and Moonlight was really nervous, because she didn't know if Shadow Blade would accept the invitation. It was his first gala after all.

They met in the sculpture garden like they did before, but this time Moonlight knew that Shadow Blade will wait there for her. 'It's strange' Moonlight said to herself. 'After 10 years we haven't seen each other he was...changed...' A voice brought her back to reality: „Why did you wanted to meet me here, Moonlight?" „I wanted to ask you if you want to come to the gala tomorrow. It'll be fun, evne Discord is allowed to come." Moonlight said turing to Shadow Blade. Shadow Blade looked at her and blushed. He never were at the gala before and now his best friend asked him to come. „I wouldn't miss it. Besides as long as you are there it'll be fun." Shadow Blade said with a smile on his face. Moonlight blushed. Did he really say that it'll be fun as long as she is there? Moonlight's heart raced as fast as Rainbow Dash when she clears the sky from clouds. „Ok." Moonlight replied. „I'll see you at the gala then. If you excuse me now, I promised to help Discord with his tuxedo for the gala. Till tomorrow." Moonlight ran inside leaving Shadow Blade in the sculpture garden alone. 'She has changed. She is now more confident then she used to be.' Shadow Blade thought. He didn't know that Discord spied on him. „You like her, don't you Shadow Blade?" Discord asked. Shadow Blade jumped up and turned to see Discord. He sighed in relief. „It's just you, Discord. I thought you were Princess Luna or even Celestia." Shadow Blade said. Discord raised an eyebrow. „Why would you think I am Lulu or Celestia? Nevermind that now." Discord replied. „You like my little Moonlight, don't you?" „I do. She is the most beautiful mare I know. She has changed since last I've seen her." Shadow Blade awnsered. Discord smiled at him. „I need to tell you something. If you hurt Moonlight I will personly make sure that you get sent to the moon. Got that?" Discord said glaring at Shadow Blade. „I...I understand, Discord." Shadow Blade replied. „May I ask you something?" Discord nodded. „Why do you want to make Moonlight happy? I mean she isn't your daughter so why?" Shadow Blade asked looking at the ground. „I..." Discord started. „She is more then just Lulu's student. Me and her are unseperatable. We do almost everything together and I don't want her to remember her past."

Shadow Blade and Discord discussed this subject a little longer. Discord made clear that he never wanted Moonlight to be sad or hurt and that he would do everything to help her. Shadow Blade listened carefully and promised Discord to try not to make Moonlight sad. The question now was, if Discord trusted him enough.

* * *

The gala was on this night and Moonlight was really excited because she decided to try to get her cutie mark. She sked Celestia if she is allowed to draw in the garden. Frankly she is allowed to.

Someone knocked at Moonlight's door. „Who is it?" Moonlight asked brushing her mane. „It's me Discord. Lulu wants you to join her and Celestia with greeting the guests. At least at first." Discord said. „I'm almost done. Just two more minutes." Moonlight replied. She puts on her dress, a crown and some slippers. The door opened and Moonlight stood in a winered gown in the doorway. „Let's go." she said. Discord nodded and followed her downstairs to the princesses.

Discord was bored. He knew that he didn't need to stay with the princesses but as long as Twilight wouldn't take Moonlight's place he had to stay.

„Princess Celestia, sorry that we are a bit late." A voice caught Discord's attention. It was Twilight with her friends. Moonight excused herself to get her drawing stuff ready and to spend time with Discord again.

Shadow Blade waited for Moonlight to show up. He was nervous, he didn't know what to do. Discord may have gave him some advice but still. „Hey everything alrightwith you, Shadow Blade?" Discord asked coming up to him from behind. „I'm fine just a bit nervous I guess." Shadow Blade replied. „I haven't seen Moonlight yet. Do you think she forgot that I was going to come." Something bothered Discord with this question. Moonlight would never forget something like that. Suddenly someone poked Discord's shoulder. He turned around and saw Moonlight and Fluttershy standing there. „Discord I need to ask you something. Fluttershy already agreed to this." Moonlight said. „What is it?" Discord asked. He expected something crazy. „May I draw a portrait of you and Fluttershy together in the garden? Maybe this is my special talent." Moonlight replied. Discord agreed not just because he wanted to help Moonlight get her cutie mark but because of Fluttershy.

In the garden, Moonlight drew Discord and Fluttershy so perfectly that you would have thought the portrait is a photo. When Moonlight was finished she saw something appear on her flank. „I GOT IT! I GOT MY CUTIE MARK!" Moonlight cried out. Her cutie mark was a pencil drawing the moon from Luna's cutie mark and a brush coloring the moon.

* * *

The gala was almost over, but Moonlight wanted to spend the rest of the time with Shadow Blade. He was really nervous to spend time with her long year friend again.

Moonlight and Shadow Blade danced together making up the time they didn't have in all the years. „It's amazing that you are the student of the princess of the nighht." Shadow Blade said. Moonlight blushed as Shadow Blade pulled her closer. The strange feeling she had whenever they were together returned. Moonlight looked over to Discord who did the same. In this moment Shadow Blade was inches away from her. She closed her eyes and Shadow Blade kissed her. Discord and Fluttershy did the same. It was an amazing feeling and Moonlight didn't want it to end.

Then the gala had reached it's end.

To be continued...


	7. Chapter 6: The next Day

**Never knew the truth**

**Chapter 6: the next day**

Moonlight woke up and instantly looked at her flank. 'So it wasn't a dream!' she said to herself when she saw her cutie mark, a pencil drawing Luna's cutie mark and a brush coloring the moon. Moonlight has thrilled to show her cutie mark to her 'mother' and her 'aunt' and even show it Discord, who heped her get it in the first place. She walked out of her room over to Discord's room and knocked on the door. No awnser. 'Maybe he is still asleep' Moonlight thought getting back to her room to get ready for breakfest. As she chomped her hair she remembered what Shadow Blade whispered in her ear last night. H said: „I love you and I will try everything to make you happy." Discord said something similar just not the 'I love you' part. „It's time for breakfest your highness." Flash opened the door. „Stop calling me 'your highness' please. It's not that I don't appriciate it it's just that I don't feel well with it." She asked. She never liked it to be called 'your highness' or 'your majesty' or even 'princess Moonlight'.

She finished chomping her hair she went downstairs to the dinning room. „Good Morning everypony. Did you all sleep well?" Moonlight asked with joy. Luna, Celestia, Twilight and all the others raised an eyebrow on her. After a minute Discord asked: „Why are you so happy Moonlight?" Moonlight looked at him with a big smile that scared him a little. „I haven't dreamed getting my cutie mark. I HAVE IT. And I must thank you and Fluttershy for thsi 'daddy'Discord." Moonlight replied and sat down. „So how was the gala for you all?" Celestia asked to break the silence. Moonlight blushed as did Discord and Fluttershy. Then Moonlight said: „I got my cutie mark, thanks to Discord and Fluttershy." All looked at Discord in disbelief. „Hey what did I do?" He said in an slightly angry tone. Moonlight giggled and ate her breakfest. She couldn't stop thinking of last night, not because she got her cutie mark but had experienced her first kiss. She couldn't help but smile.

* * *

Later that day Moonlight and Luna trained again but Moonlight couldn't really concentrate. „What's up with you lately, Moonlight? You do not concentrate on your training." Luna said, looking at her with concern. Moonlight blushed and looked up at Luna. „I'm soryy." she said. „I just can't stop thinking of last night at the gala. I can't help but feel like it's meant to be..." Luna raised an eyebrow. She didn't understand what she was talking about. „So why do yo have to thank Discord and Fluttershy for your cutie mark?" Luna changed the subject and to find out what happened at the gala. „Well I asked 'aunt' Celestia if I may draw some thing in the garden and she agreed. Well then I asked Discord and Fluttershy if I may draw them together in the garden and they agreed too. When I finished my cutie mark appeared." Moonlight awnsered. „Wait why did you want to know, 'Mother' Luna?" Luna backed away a bit and just said that she wanted to know because Moonlight and Discord were practicly unseperatable. It was hard to belive but it was true. Since Moonlight knew Discord and his Craziness she couldn't help but laugh about him. „Well I don't get what you are trying to do." Moonlight suddenly said. „I actually just want to know what happened at the gala. Yopu are so joyful I haven't seen you like this since your tenth birthday." Luna said.

Moonlight told everything to Luna, who was surprised that she hadn't seen this in her dreams, but Luna remembered something strange about Moonlights dreams lately...

To be continued...


	8. Chapter 7: Something new

**Never knew the truth**

**Chapter 7: Something new**

Moonlight and Luna talked a while about the gala and about Moonlight's dreams. Luna remembered Moonlight's joyful face in the morning at breakfest. After her sister asked how the gala was, Moonlight, Discord and Fluttershy's faces went red. „What about this stalion Shadow Blade?" Luna suddenly asked. Moonlight's face went red and she turned away. „I tell you this, 'mother' Luna: He is a good friend of mine and I just invited him to the gala as a sign of my graditute and loyalty to him. He defended me after all the whole time in the orphanage." Moonlight awnsered. It sounded dry. „Let's focus on my training again, shall we?" Moonlight closed her eyes and prepared to continue the training. Luna just sighed and they continued the training.

In the shadows a young pegasus, about Moonlight's age, watched them train and focused especially on Moonlight. 'Why do I have this strange feeling again? It appeared before but back then we were children.' The mysterious pegasus said to himself. Something bothered him though: why was she in the orphanage anyway? The pegasus shook this thought out of his head and looked at the training ponys again.

* * *

The training was over and Luna had to raise the moon to call in the night. Moonlight always watched it in awe even though she saw this for 10 years.

The pegasus came out of hiding. He looked almost excactly like Moonlight with the difference that he was a pegasus and no alicorn. The mysterious pegasus was in the orphanage for 5 years when Moonlight came there. „Let's visit my 'sister'" The pegasus said and flew up to her window. The feeling he had was care and it only came when he was either with his adoptive mother Spitfire or with Moonlight.

Moonlight went to her room, saying 'Good Night' to everypony she met on her way there. When she entered the room she yawned, took of her crown and her necklace, tied her hair in a ponytail and went of to bed. Suddenly a knock was heard and Moonlight went to open the window. The pegasus flew in the room and bowed down. Moonlight looked at him with confusion and closed the window. „Who are you and why do you look like me?" Moonlight asked in a whisper to not get Discord's attention. „I'm Moonshade, your 'brother'. Our real parents sent us in the orphanage to get us new familys." The pegasus replied and stood up. „If you are my brother, why are you not also Luna's student?" Moonlight was confused about the fact that she had a brother who is a pegasus. „Listen here, Moonlight. I got in the orphanage when you were just 1 year old. Then you got in there when you were 3. I got then adopted by Spitfire and you stayed there for a bit longer. That's why we can't remember each other." Moonshade explained. As they talked, one of the guards went by the door to Moonlight's room and opened it. He immediatly ran to Luna and told her that 'He' had returned.

Moonlight sat down on her bed and listened to Moonshade. „So what did you do in all the time?" Moonshade asked with an expecting look in his eyes. Moonlight was silent for a second, thinking about if she should tell him or not. Suddenly the doors burst open and Luna stood in the room. „I can explain it your highness!" Moonshade said with a shaky voice. Luna raised one hoof but Moonlight stopped her. „I'm sorry, 'mommy' Luna. I didn't know that you searched for him." Moonlight said with a sorry look in her eyes. Luna calmed down, bowed down to Moonlight and whispered in her ear:"Don't let Discord know 'he' was here. He may be your brother but he doesn't belong here in canterlot." Moonlight nodded. She opened the window and Moonshade flew outside and back to Cloudsdale.

When everything was calm Moonlight laid down in her bed and thought. She couldn't sleep, she thought about Moonshade. What was he and why did Luna searched for him? Nad most important: Why didn't he belong here in Canterlot?

She laid awake the whole night. When Moonlight finally fell asleep, Discord woke her up. Something new started to form in her chest: concern...

To be continued...


	9. Chapter 8: Family Problems

**Never knew the truth**

**Chapter 8: Family Problems**

Moonlight was tired and didn't want to stand up. „Discord, it's still night. Why did you wake me up?" Moonlight mumbled. She didn't notice that the sun was out already. „What do you mean 'it's still night'? Celestia called in the day half an hour ago." Discord replied pulling Moonlight out of her bed. Moonlight looked really sleepy but this didn't bother Discord a bit. He had the task to wake her up and that he did.

Moonlight chomped her hair, put on her crown and necklace and went down in the dinning room. At breakfest Moonlight almost fell asleep. Luna knew why she was so sleepy, but if Discord found out he propably freak out and turn the world upside down again, like he did before. „Moonlight, why don't we skip the training today and you take a rest? In your condition it's a bad idea to train your magic." Luna said looking concerned at Moonlight. Moonlight only nodded and stood up. As she walked upstairs, Discpord looked at her with confusion. Why didn't she tell him about her sleepyness?

* * *

Moonlight was about to fall asleep than Discord entered the room. „What happened at night, my dear? Mind to tell me?" Discord askedwith a serious look on his face. Moonlight didn't awnser. She promised Luna not to tell Discord that 'he' had visited her. „I really would like o tell you, 'daddy' Discord but 'mommy' Luna forbid me to tell you." Moonlight said in a yawn.

Discord didn't like the fact that Moonlight kept something from him but if he asked more and more she would yell at him or even throw her crown at him. He saw that Moonlight had fallen asleep so he left very quiet her room. 'If I should ask Twilight Sparkle if she can help me find out what's wrong with Moonlight?' Discord thought and with a snap of his finger he was gone.

* * *

In ponyville with Twilight and the others. The Elements of Harmony talked about the gala and why Fluttershy has changed since than. „So what happened between you and Discord at the gala, darling?" Rarity asked Fluttershy. „Nothing, really." Fluttershy replied as her face went red.

„Stop asking her ladies." Discord appeared. „What are you doing here Discord? Did something happen to Princess Celestia and/or Princess Luna?" Twilight asked and went over to Discord. „It's not that, Princess Twilight. I need your help." Discord replied. „Why do you need Twilight's help, Discord? You never ask one of us for a favor." Rainbow said slightly annoyed. Fluttershy glanced over to Discord.

„Well if you don't trust me, i'll have to find another way." Discord said. Twilight was confused. „What are you talking about Discord? Something is bothering you and it doesn't have to do with Fluttershy." Twilight said. She knew that Discord was only concerned about Fluttershy and Moonlight. „Well the thing is that Moonlight is really sleepy and I don't know why. Lulu doesn't allow her to tell me." Discord said a bit sad. He sat down on Rainbow's throne. Everyone looked at him in confusion. „Now to clear this up: Somethings up with ya little Moonlight but she can't tell ya because Luna doesn't allow it. So where is the problem now?" Applejack broke the silence. „The problem is, Apllejack, that Moonlight and I don't keep secrets from one another. Like I really care for Fluttershy and that she never really had a real family." Discord said. He looked in the round and awaited an awnser. „So you want me to find out what's wrong with Moonlight, isn't that right?" Twilight asked. Discord nodded. He needed to know why Moonlight is that way.

But what if Discord didn't like what he would find out, what if he would freak out and create chaos and disharmony again and they had to turn him back to stone? „Twilight no matter what you find out, tell me immetiatly, please. I need to know what's wrong with Moonlight. It's not love that's for suer because she hasn't seen Shadow Blade since the gala." Discord said. Twilight nodded. „Uhm...Fluttershy? Can i ask you something?" Twilight asked turning to Fluttershy. Fluttershy nodded. „Can you take Discord with you, until I found out what's wrong with Moonlight?" It was quiet. „Ok, but be careful. Who knows what Moonlhts's secret is." Fluttershy said. Twilight nodded and they did everything as planned.

Will Moonlight tell Twilight what bothers her?

To be continued...


	10. Chapter 9: None of your business

**Never knew the truth**

**Chapter 9: Nothing of your business**

When Moonlight woke up, Twilight stood in her room, what Moonlight made jump up. „Don't scare me again like that, Princess Twilight. Why are you here anyway?" Moonlight asked. She was slightly annoyed. Twilight didn't know what to say, but she made a promise to Discord to find out what's wrong with her. „May I ask you a question, Moonlight?" Twilight said. Moonlight glanced over to Twilight and nodded. „What is wrong with you?" Moonlight dropped her hairbrush in shock. „Let's just say, I met somepony related to me. Discord gave you the task didn't he?" Moonlight was angry. If Twilight found out and tell Discord, she had to carry the consequenzes. It's not that Moonlight didn't like Twilight but if Discord freaks out because she had told him then it wasn't Moonlights problem.

„Who did you met?" Twilight asked. „IF I TELL YOU YOU WILL TELL DISCORD AND THEN YOU AND ALL THE OTHER BEARES OF THE ELEMENTS OF HARMONY HAVE TO TURN HIM BACK TO STONE!" Moonlight yelled. She couldn't risk to lose the one 'pony' who she considered her father in some way. „I just want to know. Please it's important." Twilight tried to calm her down but this didn't work. „DISCORD SENT YOU, DIDN'T HE?" Moonlight trotted out her room in the sculpture garden. The sculpture garden always calmed her down.

Shadow Blade waited in the sculpture garden to ask Moonlight something. When Moonlight came there, she and Shadow Blade hugged and talked while taking a walk through the garden. „I heard your real brother visited you last night." Shadow Blade said. „Yes. 'He' visited me. I just hope Twilight didn't hear that." Moonlight replied, still slightly annoyed. For what she didn't know that Twilight was watching her. 'Who is this 'he'? And if 'he' really is Moonlight's brother why doesn't he life with her and Luna.' Twilight thought. „Anyway, if Discord would find out that Moonshade visited me last night, he would propably freak out, and we all know what happens after his freak out." Moonlight continued. „If that's the case then you won't have a father again and Fluttershy would propably be as sad as Twilight than her Libary was destroyed by Tirek. Or even sadder." Shadow Blade replied. „By the way, how is Moonshade doing? I haven't seen him since Spitfire adopted him." Shadow Blade sounded really excited. „He is fine. I guess that Spitfire is his adoptive mother this makes him a Wonderbolt instandly. It made me instandly a princess when Luna adopted me." Moonlight said.

Twilight found out more than she actually needed. So she teleported back to Ponyville to tell Discord what she found out.

* * *

A knock on the door was heard. „I'm coming." Fluttershy said in an almost singing voice. As she opened the door Twilight rushed in searching for Discord. „Discord, I found out what's wrong with Moonlight." Twilight said. For some reason Spike was the whole week with Fluttershy. Suddenly he belched up a letter. „What does it say?" Fluttershy wanted to know. Twilight read it aloud: „I beg you Twilight. IF YOU TELL DISCORD ABOUT WHAT YOU FOUND OUT YOU HAVE TO SUFFER THE CONSEQUENZES! Love, Moonlight."

„So what did you find out Twilight." Discord entered the room. „I don't know if you would like that, Discord, but do you know something about somepony named Moonshade?" Twilight said rubbing her right hoof on her left foreleg. „MOONSHADE?" Discord called out. The expression of surprise changed in anger. „I knew 'he' would come and visit Moonlight some day. They may be brother and sister but he belongs in cloudsdale." Fluttershy tried to calm Discord down but this didn't help. Soon Discord will throw Equestria back in his chaotic state. It's up to Moonlight and her friends to stop Discord without turning him to stone. But how are they gonna do that?

To be continued...


	11. Chapter 10: the truth about Moonshade

**Never knew the truth**

**Chapter 10: the truth about Moonshade**

**Author's Note: I'm truely sorry that my story isn't the best but let me tell you all again: It's my first Fanfiction. I know that the story isn't the Ultimate story but I try my best. I want to say thank you for all the reviews I recieved, that shows me that my story is actually enjoyable. One thing: I'm sorry for all the plot-fails in my story.**

* * *

Back in Canterlot, Discord was still angry. He searched for Moonlight to talk to her. Something told him that she was stll annoyed that he had sent Twilight to 'spy' on her. When Moonlight entered the castle with Shadow Blade she found an angry Discord. „WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME ABOUT 'HIM'?" Discord asked. Moonlight got a bit scared, because she never saw Discord angry. „I can explain everything Discord." Moonlight started. „I didn't tell you because first Luna said I shouldn't and second I couldn't risk that you would be turned to stone." Discord calmed down. That's why she didn't want him to know. Even though Discord knew who Moonshade was, he knew how important it was to Moonlight to meet family and/or friends. „I'm sorry I overreacted. I know how important it is that you meet friends or family, it's just..." Discord was interupted than Moonlight hugged him. „I forgive you Discord. I'm sorry for not telling you." Moonlight said holding back some tears. Shadow Blade just stood there and watched the scene with a smile. Something bothered Moonlight very much: Why does Moonshade not belong here in Canterlot?

„Discord, can you tell me why Moonshade is not allowed to come near me?" Moonlight asked as she let go of Discord. Discord looked confused. Didn't Luna already told her? Why does she want to know other then it's her brother? „He did something to princess Luna some time ago. It happened at last years gala. You were already fgast asleep." Discord explained. After he finished explaining, Moonlight looked at the ground. „I see. Well that would explain why Luna was mad when she found out that Moonshade visited me last night." Moonlight said. She totally understood why Moonshade is not allowed to enter the castle, the only exception were the Grand Galloping Gala. Shadow Blade left Discord and Moonlight alone. He had to return to the Crystal Empire anyway to train with Flash Sentry and Shining Armor. „I must go now. See you later." with that said Shadow Blade teleported away.

To be continued...

* * *

**Author's note: Sorry that this chapter is so short but I didn't know what else I should write. As a reminder: Moonshade and Moonlight are siblings and Moonshade played a prank on Luna on the gala one year ago that's why he is not allowed to visit the castle of Canterlot. **

**I hope you like it so far. ^_^'**


	12. Chapter 11: A unforgivable mistake

**Never knew the truth**

**Chapter 11: a unforgivable mistake**

A year ago, at the Grand Galloping Gala, a black pegasus in a blue wonderblot uniform looked around. „Moonshade, do you enjoy the gala so far?" Spitfire asked her adoptive son. Moonshade nodded with a smile. 'I will enjoy it even more when I get to see the princesses. This will be fun.' he thought. For some reason he had the urge to play a prank on the princess of the night. It wasn't the fact that Moonshade didn't like Luna, he did, he just couldn't play a prank on Celestia. Who knows what she would have done if he did.

„Thank you all for coming. Princess Luna will be here in a minute. She has to take care of something." Celestia said. 'Dang. If this third princess wouldn't be her student then I could have played the prank now.' Moonshade said to himself. Next to him were Soarin and Spitfire. Luckyly Moonshade said that quiet enough to not let them hear this. „Sorry that I'm late, sister, but Moonlight didn't want to go to sleep. I needed to ask Discord for help." Luna said when she entered the room. „It's alright Luna. Hopefully Discord gets her to sleep." Celestia smiled at Luna. Moonshade knew that Luna wasn't as powerful as Celestia so he decided to plan the prank for her. „Mother Spitfire, may I step closer to the stage? I want to see Princess Luna from near." Moonshade asked. Spitfire agreed so Moonshade got closer to the stage.

A few days ago, he asked Rainbow Dash to help him play a prank on Luna at the gala. To Moonshade's confusion, Rainbow Dash agreed. Rainbow hovered over Luna with a bucket. Moonshade nodded at her, giveing Rainbow the signal to let the bucket fall on Luna. „Luna are you alright?" Celestia asked with worry. Luna nodded, took of the bucket and shook the feathers of her mane. It was no use, she was fully coverd in honey and feathers. Moonshade laughed at her. „So you are the one who played this prank on me, aren't you?" Luna said with anger in her voice. The laughter stopped as everyone looked at the young wonderbolt. „What's your name?" Luna demanded. „His name is Moonshade, your highness. I'm truely sorry for what happened. Moonshade isn't usually like this." Spitfire said. Celestia calmed Luna down. „Spitfire, I assume Moonshade is your adoptive son. Make sure he won't play a prank on one of us again otherwise..." Celestia said in a serious voice. Moonshade was scared of Luna but not as scared as of Celestia. „He is. If he plays a prank on one of you again, what will happen then?" Spitfire asked. „Then he will be bannished from the castle. And with one of us I don't just mean me or Luna but also Luna's student and Princess Cadence. Do you understand?" Celestia replied. Spitfire nodded and left with Moonshade and the rest of the wonderbolts.

* * *

In the bathroom, Luna tried to wash of the honey and feathers. „I have a bad feeling about this Moonshade." Luna said while taking a bath. „How comes?" Celestia asked. „He looks like Moonlight only that she is a alicorn like us. And their names are similar. There must be a connection between them."

Celestia and Luna discussed this a little longer until Celestia was called to call in the day. Luna felt something she didn't feel for a thousand years. It was Hatred. Hatred against Moonshade. Something told her that Moonshade will tell Moonlight the truth about her and the orphanage. She had to stop it before it even begins so she decided to banish Moonshade from the castle in Canterlot. But is this really a good idea? Sooner or later he will find a way to meet Moonlight.

To be continued...

* * *

**Author's Note: I know, I know. This chapter is rushed, and I'm sorry for this but I have to write my other Fanfic too. I promise to try and make it better: Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye.**

**I still hope you all enjoy it. And now you know what prank Moonshade played on Luna.**


	13. Chapter 12: Celestia's new student

**Never knew the truth**

**Chapter 12: Celestia's new student**

Moonlight woke up. Her 'aunt' Celestia wanted her to show Celestia's new student around. Moonlight was slightly annoyed. 'Great, another brat to deal with. At least Luna and Discord are always there for me.' she thought. She brushed her hair and get herself ready for the new student.

When Moonlight trotted down the stairs, she was surprised to see princess Cadance and her husband Shining Armor standing in the doorway. Behind them was a young princess, just 10 years old. „Princess Cadance, I assume that little princess behind you and Shining Armor ist Celestia's new student.", Moonlight said. „Yes. Her name is Roselove. I'm sure you two will be best friends.", Cadance cheered. Moonlight felt something strange, the feeling she had the last time when she met wit Shadow Blade in the sculpture garden to talk about Moonshade. Even then the feeling got stronger. Shadow Blade stepped towards her and Moonlight hugged him. She then regonised that Roselove was slightly smaller then herself, had purple hair with pink strands and a red bow in her hair. The strange thing on her was that Roselove didn't have her cutie mark yet. 'We are very alike, but she is younger than me.' Moonlight thought when her look fell on the with flank of the filly. „Roselove, I'm Moonlight. Celestia, Luna and Discord are still asleep so Celestia asked me to show you around while your parents leave and have a good day." she said, offering the little Alicorn one hoof. Then she noticed braclets on her forelegs. Roselove just nodded and walked up to Shadow Blade. 'I'm not the kind of pony to get jealous that easily but for some reason this little princess starts to annoy me.' Moonlight said to herself. Of course she knew, Roselove was too young for Shadow Blade, she felt attacked by Roselove's action.

The tour began in the Canterlot tower. Moonlight explained what the stained glass in the windows meant. Something about Roselove made Moonlight frown.

* * *

Meanwhile Discord woke up. He almost forgot that he had a day off and Moonlight had to do as much as he, Celestia and Luna did. When Discord realized his day off he was happy. He sat at his desk and wrote a letter to Fluttershy. Even thinking of her smile made Discord smile himself. He didn't know why but for some reason he loved it to see Fluttershy happy, it made him happy. Eventhough he didn't want to admit it out loud, he really cared for Fluttershy.

As he wrote his letter he didn't notice a little Alicorn filly had entered his room.

„What are you doing?", the little filly asked, what made Discord jump. He looked around and saw the little Alicorn. „How did you get here?" Discord asked confused. „My name is Roselove and I play hide-and-seek with this stupid princess and my guard.",Roselove replied, not really awnsering his question. Something about her reminded him of the young Celestia and that made Discord chuckle.

* * *

Luna and Celestia woke up as well. „Shadow Blade, what are you doing?", Celestia asked the 'boyfriend' of her 'niece'. He turned around and froze. Shadow Blade assumed that the princesses were still fast asleep. „I'm sorry your highness, but I play hide-and-seek with Roselove, and I thought she went into here.", Shadow Blade replied as he bowed down.

„I FOUND HER!" Moonlight yelled through the castle. She stood in Discord's room holding that little Alicorn with her magic. Roselove struggled to get herself free. Unfortunately without sucess. „Let me go, you stupid princess. I will tell mom and dad about this.", Roselove cried out. Moonlight just said, that it was all her idea to play hide-and-seek with her and Shadow Blade. „Moonlight, let her go.", Luna said making Moonlight jump. She was pretty sure that Luna and Celestia wouldn't wake up until 0:00 pm.

Now Moonlight was in trouble and it started with one single Alicorn princess. She knew that, if Moonlight never had agreed to the 'deal' with Celetia she wouldn't be in trouble now.

To be continued...

* * *

**Author's Note: I'm sorry that this chapter is rushed again and I'm truely sorry for this but I have stress lately. The exams come closer everyday and my grandpa is not in the best condition. Roselove is another OC created by my sis. And yes Roselove is my sis. Like Moonlight is me. **

**I still hope I still make this story enjoyable for you guys and girls.**


	14. Chapter 13: Trouble around Equestria

**Never knew the truth**

**Chapter 13: Trouble around Equestria**

Moonlight, Celestia, Luna, Discord, Shadow Blade and Roselove were in the throne room of Canterlot castle. Moonlight glared at Roselove who quickly hid behind Shadow Blade. „Explain yourself, Moonlight!", Celestia commanded. „I just did what you wanted me to do, 'aunt' Celestia, then Roselove said we should play hide-and-seek in the castle and stupid as I am I agreed.", Moonlight replied, still slightly annoyed. „I did nothing of the sort!", Roselove called out. Shadow Blade looked at her. She was the reason Moonlight was in trouble and she knew that. „If I may remind the princess of the day that she is partly fault herself? If you hadn't gave Moonlight this stupid task this wouldn't have happened in the first place.", Discord said, standing up for Moonlight. 'Thank you Discord. I knew I could always count on you.', Moonlight said to herself. „Nonetheless, she used her magic against another Alicorn, which means...", Luna started. Moonlight knew what was going to come, because Luna said that in a very serious tone. „...she gets rid of her magic and flight for the next week." „I knew it. You are lucky that I didn't tell Discord to banish you to the frozen north, little brat.", Moonlight glared at Roselove, which made her cry. Shadow Blade comforted her, glaring at Moonlight. 'Ah s***. Now my boyfriend likes this little brat more than me.', Moonlight thought.

Moonlight stood in the middle of the throne room. Celestia and Luna nodded and Discord took her horn and wings with a snap of his fingers. „I'm sorry Moonlight, but you know the rule: No use of magic against other Alicorns.", Luna said, looking down at her student. Moonlight just snorted and left the room. „I think you overdid it, Celestia.", Shadow Blade looked up at Celestia. „I didn't carry out the punishment, I'm not able to use my make to get a pony rid of its horn or wings.", Celestia explained.

Meanwhile Moonlight, who is now an earth pony thanks to her punishment, was in the sculpture garden, standing at the pillar where once Discord stood on. „Discord may I ask you for a favor? I know that you actually not the kind of pony to accept such requests, but still...", Moonlight said. Whenever Moonlight was either sad, angry or scared, it was up to Discord to cheer her up, but this time even he failed. „I'm sorry for taking your wings and horn, it was a command by princess Celestia.", Discord replied. „I know and I don't blame you for this but could you teleport me to Fluttershy. She may be the onlyone who understands my struggles.", Moonlight explained. When Discord asked, why he should do that, Moonlight just said that everyone in Canterlot knows her and Ponyville just knows that princess Twillight knows Luna's student in person (or in pony in this case). He did as he was told and Moonlight was at Fluttershy's cottage.

* * *

Meanwhile in Cloudsdale. Rainbow Dash's cousin came over for the week for a chemics contest in Ponyville. „Mom, Chemical Dash is boring.", Rainbow protested. „Nonsense. He is just not like you. Speaking of different, you are friends with a princess, an unicorn and two earth ponies, and let us don't forget Fluttershy.", her mother, Aurora Dash, said. A knock on the door was heard. „That must be your cousin from Las Pegasus. I'm sure you two will get along well.", Aurora opened the door but instead of Chemical Dash it was Fluttershy. „Uhm...hello...is Rainbow at home? I need to talk to her, fast.", Fluttershy asked with her shaky voice. Rainbow came to the door. „Hey Flutters, what's up? I told you that my cousin comes today.", Rainbow Dash asked. „We have a huge problem. Moonlight lost her horn and wings for a week because she used her magic against princess Roslove, Twilight's niece.", Fluttershy explained. Suddenly a red pegasus with black hair and a pair of glasses tapped on Fluttershy's shoulder, making her jump. „Excuse me, my pretty lady, I didn't know this would scare you. My name is Chemical Dash.", Chamical Dash said. „I'm used to get scared, even though it's nothing to be proud of. I'm Fluttershy. Nice to meet you Chemical.", Fluttershy awnsered.

After everything was settled, Fluttershy asked Rainbow to come with her to her cottage. Chemical Dash joined them, his excuse was that he couldn't let the pretty face of Fluttershy get hurt, as with the rest of her body. „I really appriciate it that you are such a gentlecolt Chemical Dash, but I already have a boyfriend.", Fluttershy lied with the statement she had a boyfriend.

Inside the cottage sat the earth pony Moonlight on Fluttershy's couch. Chemical Dash saw her and immidiatly liked her. For some reason did he loved earth ponies. „My dearest angel, my name is Chemical Dash. May I have your name, my dear? I'm sure it as beautiful as your face.", he said when he came to her. „My name is Moonlight. I'm actually...", Moonlight was interupted by Rainbow who pulled her cousin away from her. 'He has a strange affection to earth ponies.', Rainbow whispered to Moonlight. Moonlight nodded, still she thought that he should know that she got rid of her horn and wings because of a little princess.

What will happen if he knew that she is actually an Alicorn? And what will happen if he finds out that she already has a boyfriend?

To be continued...


	15. Chapter 14: a stressful week

**Never knew the truth**

**Chapter 14: a stressful week**

Fluttershy was woken up by Angel, her little bunny. She thought she had a strange dream last night. „Morning Flutters. I hope I didn't scare you.", Moonlight said, making pancakes in the kitchen. „So it wasn't a dream,Celestia really took away your wings and magic.", Fluttershy replied. Moonlight chuckled. She had heard that Fluttershy told Chemical Dash that she already had a boyfriend. „Not quite right, Fluttershy. Discord took them but it was a command from my dearest 'aunt'.", Moonlight replied. One week was not long but Moonlight was used to be served from dawn to dusk."By the way,Flutters, I heard that you told Chemical that you already had a boyfriend. Let me guess you're refering to Discord aren't you?", Moonlight never really cared if her playful but serious mind hurt somepony's feelings.

After the breakfest, Moonlight helped Fluttershy feed her little pets. She had to learn to life without her magic, just in case Tirek would return. „So Fluttershy, Discord told me you two wouldhave teapartys every once in a while, how are they?", Moonlight asked to break the silence. „They are really funny, but what do you expect with the Lord of Chaos drinking tea with you.", Fluttershy blushed. „True. He is always excited to have them.", Moonlight chuckled. „He is?", Fluttershy's eyes grew wide. „Of course he always keeps telling me that you are the most beautiful and amazing mare he ever met, besides Celestia.", Moonlight lied with the thing about Celestia, sure he liked Celestia too but not nearly as much as he liked Fluttershy. They talked like this for a while until Twilight came to visit.

„What happened, Moonlight? Is Discord once again out of control?",Twilight asked. Moonlight just rolled her eyes. „No, everything is fine, Twilight. Let's just say I had trouble with your niece...", Moonlight replied, hearable slightly annoyed. „You know this stupid rule about using your magic and stuff, right?", Twillight listened carefully and nodded. „Well I used levitation on your little annoying niece Roselove and pulled her out of Discord'sroom after I found her in hide-and-seek.", Moonlight explained, getting a bit angry. Twilight tilted her head. Roselove and annoying? This couldn't be, she was always so sweet and kind towards her aunt. „Oh and Roselove called me stupid. I tried to contain my anger not to use a spell to turn her to stone, so I just got rid of my magic and wings for the week.", Moonlight continued. „Hey there, my beauty.", a male voice from above was heard. The three girls looked up and Moonlight facehoofed herself. „I'm actually an Alicorn and I have a boyfriend.", Moonlight whispered.

* * *

The next day, Moonlight woke up and the first thing she saw were a pair of yellow mismatched eyes with red pupils. She was scared and fell from the couch. „Discord, what in the hay?", Moonlight said, still laying on the ground. 'My second day without magic and it starts perfectly.', Moonlight thought. Discord laughed as he saw one of his best friends laying on the ground with a surprised look on her face. „That was priceless, Moonlight. I just came here for the teaparty. I also brought your boyfriend.", Discord chuckled. Moonlight stood up and dusted herself of. She glared at Discord and she hoped her 'scream' didn't wake Fluttershy. The door opened and Shadow Blade stood in the doorway. Moonlight picked up her blanket and layed it back on the couch. She then walked outside and fed the little critters. Shadow Blade and Discord changed confused looks. „I must feed my...", Fluttershy said. „No need for that Fluttershy. I already took care of it.", Moonlight called up to her room. „Oh by the way, Discord is here for the tea thing."

„What about Shadow Blade?", Fluttershy asked. „Is here too, but I thought he had to protect that little brat called Roselove, because it's what Shinig Armor and Princess Cadance want from him.", Moonlight sounded annoyed.

Back in the cottage she didn't say anything at the teaparty. All talked about what happened earlier and what's going to happen. Moonlight stood up, walked towards the door and left.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Crystal Empire Roselove was in trouble. „I don't like her, she looks so...evil.", Roselove tried to explain. Shining armor tried to calm his wife down, without any sucess. „Because of you she can't defend herself if Tirek strikes back or Discord loses the control again. Did you even thought about the consequences, my dear?", Cadance explained Roselove. „Do you understand now what you have done? That's why we have the rule no use of magic against another alicorn.", Shining Armor asked. Roselove nodded. After the week she was going to apologise to her, but for now she must learn what it means to be punished...

To be continued...

* * *

**I know this chapter is rushed again but please no hate. I can speak english very well but the spelling with some words is my problem. I guess you wanted more action this time, but Moonlight will discover the truth in good time...**


	16. Chapter 15:Something special

**Never knew the truth**

**Chapter 15: something special**

In all the time Roselove caused trouble it wasn't as bad as now. Another alicorn lost her abilities because of her and now she was going to be punished for that. „But i don't like her. By the way she is too serious.", Roselove tried to explain. Even with Discord as a friend it's not going to change the personality of a pony. „That's no excuse for what you did, young lady.", Shinig Armor said. „Go in your room and think about the consequences, it's not easy for Moonlight to keep control of herself.", Cadance explained. Roselove did as she was told and locked herself in her room. „Stupid princess Moonlight. At least she won't come here for a visit.", Roselove chuckled as she played with her dolls. „But Roselove, she is older then you and had a hard childhood.", she made one of her dolls say. „Give me a break Sir Shooting Star. We may be not too different but I don't like her. End of this.", Roselove replied to her doll. This discussion went further until it knocked on her door. „What is it?", Roselove asked. „Your parents want you to come to dinner. The other princesses are there too.", a crystal guard said. „Thank you for telling me.", Roselove replied.

* * *

An hour ago...

„Come on guys, I can't wait to get my wings and horn back.", Moonlight cheered. The week was over and Moonlight had to apologies for the use of magic against another alicorn. „We are on our way.", the Mane 6 with Spike and Chemical Dash replied. „How can you be faster on foot than me in the air?", Rainbow asked. „Isn't it obvious Rainbow? I'm excited, I get to see Discord, Celestia and Luna again. And to top all of this, I get my wings and horn back.", Moonlight chuckled. 'Something about this mare fascinates me, but I can't put my finger on it.', Moonlight heard Chemical think.

In the throne room Discord paced nervous up and down. „Why so nervous, Discord? You know that she is already here.", Celestia asked. „It's the fact that I took her wings and horn. I feel guilty, even though i had to do this.", Discord replied. „It's nothing to worry about. She likes you the way you are Discord. You know that.", Luna calmed him down a little. „I'm here. Just in time. And I have company.", Moonlight said rushing in the throne room. „Did you enjoy your week,my dear?", Discord asked. „I did, even after the scare thing from you Dissy.", Moonlight said playfully. „Discord is there something you need to tell Moonlight?", Celestia asked. Moonlight heard the seriousness in her 'aunt's' voice. „Oh right. I'm sorry Moonlight. I never wanted to hurt or scare you but this stupid rule about using your alicorn magic against others made me do this. Can you forgive me?", Discord sounded sad. Moonlight didn't hesitat and hugged Discord for the first time. „It's alright, Discord. I know that you always wnt to make me happy.", Moonlight nuzzeld Discords chest a bit. „That's so adorable.", Moonlight heard Rarity say and smiled. She pulled away fromthe embrace. Discord snapped his claw and Moonlight's horn and wings appeared on her body. „We should hurry now. Princess Cadance awaits us for dinner in the Crystal Empire.", Celestia said. All nodded and went to the station.

* * *

At dinner it was silent. „Where is Roselove?", Twilight asked. „I sent a guard to get her. She should be here by now.", Shinig Armor replied. „I'm here. Sorry that it took so long.", Roselove rushed down the stairs. She almost fell and Moonlight struggled to keep herself from laughing. „What is Moonlight doing here?", Roselove asked slightly angry. „To your information, I'm a princess too. And I need to apologies for last week.", Moonlight was calm because she didn't want to risk losing her wings and horn again. „Me too. I was a jerk towards you. I never intended that you lose your wings and horn. Friends?", Roselove was now serious but not quite confident. „Friends. You know you remind me of me like 9 years ago. Do you remember that time Discord?", Moonlight chuckled. Discord knew very well what Moonlight was talking about and he didn't want to remember it. „I do. Even though I never wanted to remember it.", Discord was slightly anoyed.

It was silent at dinner. „How was your trip here?", Cadance decided to break the silence. „It was amusing. Thank you for asking.", Luna replied. „By the way, the Crystal Empire looks even more beautiful since our last visit.", Twilight said. „So how is Shadow Blade?", Moonlight was curious. Everyone looked at her in confusion what made Moonlight blush. „What did I do? I was just asking how my boyfriend is doing.", Moonlight was serious even though it sounded like she was going to laugh any second now. Everyone talked and laughed together. It's like everything was forgotten. „Be quiet.", Moonlight suddenly said. „Why?", Applejack asked. „Just be quiet I thought I heard something.", Moonlight replied. There it was the noise. It sounded like hoofsteps on the crystal floor. „Get out of here, at once. Discord helpme.", Moonlight jumped up after 5 silent minutes. „What did you hear?", everyone asked. „I heard hoofsteps but not the usual hoofsteps from a crystalpony or us. Those were different. Those were...heavier...", Moonlight replied not turning to them.

* * *

Meanwhile in the hallways. There was cloaked figure. „Who is there? I warn you I will contact Princess Cadance that you are trespassing here.", one of the guards said. The figure didn't say anything and just took the ponys magic. „This time I will tae all the magic in Equestria. Be aware ponies, Lord Tirek strikes again.", the cloaked figure laughed.

To be continued...

* * *

**Author's Note: Hey there. Sorry that it took so long but school is getting stressful and the exams are quite hard. Yes I wanted Tirek to return, this time not aware of Roselove and Moonlight. If Tirek can convince Discord once again will be revealed in the next chapter. I'm really looking forward to finishing this story soon, because I don't want it to be very long.**

**I hope you all liked that chapter and please don't hate me for putting Tirek in it. Thank you.**


	17. Chapter 16: Truth Revealed

**Never knew the truth**

**Chapter 16: Truth Revealed**

Moonlight and Discord came in the hallway. „Discord, who is this alicorn girl at your side?", the cloaked figure asked. „I'm Moonlight. You must be Tirek, am I right?", Moonlight replied. „Yes I am Lord Tirek. You seem to know a lot about me and Equestria, Moonlight.", Tirek chuckled. This went on for another ten minutes. „Alright, enough talking.", Discord stated and snapped his fingers. „You're a fool Discord. Look what you did to your little friend.", Tirek said, pointing at Moonlight. Moonlight was, other than Tirek, in chains. Tirek just had shakles. „What does this mean? Why am I in chains?", Moonlight panicked.

Discord didn't know what to do so he teleported Luna and Celestia to him.

* * *

„So let me get this straight: Tirek said that Moonlight wasn't meant to be an alicorn but rather a draconequus?", Fluttershy asked when Discord told her the story. „Pretty much yes.", Discord replied. „How could this be possible? She is a pony and no changeling.", Twilight was confused. „She is none of those. She is an artificial Pony.", Luna explained. All gasped. „How can ya be so sure, princess?", Applejack asked. „I'll explain.", Luna said.

* * *

**Flashback**

„Are you sure you need my DNS, Sombra? I mean, why can't you take your own?", Luna asked. „The reason is simple: I need a Pony who can control the stars and the moon. You'll see, she will be perfect.", Sombra replied. Luna looked a bit shocked but agreed. Then came Tirek and took some blood from Luna. „Good, now she must get it.", Sombra stated. „I see one little mistake, Sombra.", Tirek said. „This would be?", Sombra asked. „If she is suppossed to be a draconequus, shouldn't she get Discord's blood instead?", Tirek replied. „I don't care about this. Either she becomes a draonequus or I won't help her.", Sombra sounded angry.

Some time later Moonlight was finished but she ws a baby. Sombra wrote a letter and brought Moonlight to the orphanage in Canterlot, where she later would be adopted by Luna.

**End Flashback**

* * *

This is Moonlight's story. Even though she was an artificial Pony she lived her life like before. She even got more friends because they found it cool that she was an artificial pony.

Being Different isn't that bad at all.

**The End**

* * *

**A/N: Hey finally finished. Sorry that it took so long but I griefed for my grandmother who died and that was hard for me. I hope you understand that. I hope you liked this story. If so write me a PM and give me new story ideas.**

**Also check out my Sonic the Hedgehog story. That would be cool.**

**Bye Bye,**

**your Moon15**


End file.
